


you look lovely today (i adore you)

by koyasumi



Category: Alice - Fandom
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Chisel - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyasumi/pseuds/koyasumi
Summary: not 2 be gay but dis entire fic gonna be GAY





	you look lovely today (i adore you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeriecub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriecub/gifts).



not a day since i have known you that i haven’t been exctied to go home or wait for you to come back so that we could be crackheads and speak about the dumbest things and rant to each other about our crappy days and— WAIT. 

that’s Too Gay. maybe maximum ultimate homosexuality will be presented another time. for now, i am not quite too sure what to talk or write about because then it will end but being Extremely GAY! however, i do know that . . .

 

you are the cause of my euphoria [8-bit sound effect] 

 

dududuuuDuu

 

Take My Hand Now

 

You Are The Cause Of My EuphoriaaaAaaAa

 

i hope you enjoyed my amazing singing and that echolocation helped you to hear it. now onto the story, my very very first one, it is an amazing chalice drabble so plz enjoy and no hate >_<

♡  
✿  
♡

chisel walked down the halls of her school with a bounce in her step albeit being rather exhausted. she had spent the previous night speaking to her friend alice, where they were both comforting each other and making the other laugh so hard that they were wheezing. chisel was grateful to have a friend like alice, so she was happy and couldn’t wait to talk to her during the day. if chisel got her phone confiscated because she texted alice to remind her to to drink water, then it would be worth it because at least alice would be hydrated. chisel stopped by her locker and then made her merry way to her first class, a grin itching at the corners of her mouth. she wanted to smile but people might’ve thought she was weird so she didn’t. the rest of the day went by in a blur, chisel taking her phone out every now and then to text alice. she couldn’t wait to go home. as she was about to shut her locker, a cute girl she had never seen before appeared next to her face, looking at her with soft eyes. 

“wow. you look so much cuter in person. you’re telling me all your friends have the privilege to see you everyday and they don’t even bother to hold your hand?” was the first thing that came out of the girl’s mouth. chisel was momentarily confused until she recognized the curly hair, soft peach colored lips and dark turqrupiE- no, tirtqiuse- turqiose?? no, turuqosde...? turQuodue... turquoise eyes. 

chisel gasped and slammed her locker, pulling the girl into a tight embrace. “ALICE!!!!!!”  
everyone squeezing through the halls was startled by the sudden yelling but chisel was focused on the fact that her best friend was standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER VERY EYES!!!! chisel pulled away from the hug after what seemed like forever to get another good look at her best friend.  
“you’re here!! ..how??” chisel was so in shock that she could not formulate proper sentences or words, but that was nothing new. 

alice smiled and brushed off the question, shrugging like her mysterious self would do.  
“i have my ways. just wanted to surprise you!”

chisel: what the heck

chisel was still very confused but she ended up ditching going home and following alice outside to a mustard yellow Jeep. chisel recognized the woman sitting inside of it from the countless videos alice sent of her sister. 

“hi fabiola, i have Returned with our next Victim.” alice said as she opened the door for chisel and then climbed in next to her. chisel made ._. face and took sip out of her empty water bottle. alice continued talking. “anyways, where do we go now? we don’t know any places around here. help us chisel” chisel shrugged and pulled out her phone. 

“let’s go to cupbop. they have some really good food. also, im gonna need to call my mom and tell her im being kidnapped before she gets worried i’ll get kidnapped so give me a moment.” the next few minutes pass by with chisel calling her mom and being yelled at and alice and her sister trying to find the nearest cup bop location. finally, the car starts up and they drive to cup bop. on the way, alice talks about her day and doesn’t mention how she freaking drove to utah with her sister at all. 

✿  
♡  
✿

after eating at cupbop, the girls were full. chisel suggested they go to asian city even though it was a little far but they went there and laughed at all the weird bts printed pillows and old bulletproof logos. they ended up buying a few things to remember their today together, even some crackhead bts merch that they will never be seen with in public. chisel also brought out her amazing gift card to flex on alice and bought her a cute plushie. they spent the rest of the day driving around and hanging out, going wherever was interesting and even stopping by chinatown to see if they had any good food. alice and her sister bought some pastries in moon bakery(the first korean bakery in utah!) and all three of them ate bingsu while watching mbc performances on the little tv in the bakery. when it started to get dark outside, alice’s sister drove the girls downtown to look at all the city lights. when they arrived, alice and chisel walked around holding hands and eventually they found a very tall skyscraper. they looked at each other and said the same thing at the same time— “are you thinking what im thinking?”

soon the girls found themselves at the very top floor of the skyscraper, peering down a large window and fearing for their lives. for why did they decide to do this?? they took a deep breath and stepped out into the balcony, holding hands. they admired the view of the city lights and the faint breeze, but they were too scared to have their legs dangle over anything so they quickly snapped a #aesthetic picture of their intertwined fingers and streetview and scurried back inside. chisel would later post the picture and caption it “let’s keep going for a long time. i only have you” and get comments clowning her for being gay, all of which being from alice. 

the day unfortunately was coming to an end and it was time for chisel to return home because her mom was gonna beat her ass for being out so late. fabiola drove her to her house and chisel and alice were both sad that their fun had to end. once in her home, chisel gasped and told alice to wait, for she had a present for her. chisel ran inside and a moment later she emerged with an attempted wrapped box with a bow and gave it to alice. alice gasped, wondering what the box could have contained even though she already knew. inside was a gudetama plushie, a himouto! umaru chan figurine, many snacks, bts photocards including the namjoon army bomb pc she lost at the concert venue, bts stand, a new charger, uhh mf period suppressants, airpods and frigging idk $100 yesstyle giftcard. and also bts tickets and entire album collection bc chisel is sugar mommy. alice GASP!!!!! BITCH U RICH!!!! THE FUC!!!! I CANOT and alice is having crisis. no wonder box was so heavy. alice cries and chisel does too and they hug for like an hour before chisel mom screams at her from upstairs. sadly they have to depart and they are both very sad but it’s okay bc the moment alice leaves they both text each other and alice’s phone isn’t frigging died cause she didn’t have to use it entire day cause chisel was there with her. chisel smooches alice cheek before she leaves and alice is like ew what the fuck and then she walks away and they wave bye to each other. then chisel pulls out her phone, shuts door, and screams like fangirl. 

...

and then she wakes up from her dream, her school alarm blasting in her face. 

...

“fuc”

...

later, she walks down the halls of her school with a bounce in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i lové u hope i did not kill u with cringe


End file.
